Tracy Strauss
Tracy Strauss is a former politician advisor to New York Governor, Robert Malden. She is an evolved human with the ability of Cryokinesis. After joining forces with Arthur Petrelli's Pinehearst group to give people abilities, Tracy's ability was revealed to the American President by Nathan Petrelli. Tracy was captured by Danko and taken to Building 26 before being rescued by Micah Sanders. After attempting to sacrifice her own life, Tracy's power evolved and she went on a killing spree of all the agents involved with Danko. She soon saw the error in her ways and began seeking redemption by using her old life to help people. About Tracy Strauss Character History Season Three For an episode-by-episode summary, see 'Tracy Strauss: Season Three History'''. Tracy and her boss, Governor Malden, see a report on Nathan Petrelli. Tracy is assigned to give him the senate seat (which she already anticipated). While going about her job, she is approached by a reporter who believes she is actually Niki Sanders. Tracy meets with Nathan who also mistakes her for Niki. Tracy gives him her offer and returns to D.C. where she is once again approached by the reporter. He shows her video footage of Niki and Nathan having sex and Tracy, angrily attempts to take the footage from him, during the scuffle she grabs the reporter and he begins to freeze, eventually shattering. Frightened and confused, Tracy flees the scene. Tracy soon travels to New Orleans in order to discover who Niki really is. However, instead of finding Niki, she meets Niki's son, Micah. The two connect and Micah uses his power to find Tracy and Niki’s birth certificates. They realize that both women were delivered by Dr. Zimmerman. Tracy travels to meet Dr. Zimmerman, who mistakes her for another woman named Barbara. He reveals that he "made" her and gave her abilities. Tracy, shocked by this, returns to D.C and attempts to kill herself but is saved by Nathan, who catches her after she jumps off a bridge. The two bond over their powers and end up sleeping together. After learning that Tracy's powers were given to her, Nathan takes her to Angela and they both learn that the Company gave many infants their abilities. Nathan proceeds to take Tracy to Dr. Suresh but they end up being drugged and captured by a now mutated Suresh. Tracy fools Mohinder into holding her hand, and uses her power to attack him and free herself & Nathan. After learning that Arthur Petrelli is alive, Nathan and Tracy rush to Pinehearst to meet with him. Nathan leaves but Tracy stays behind, teaming up with Arthur and Pinehearst. Tracy continues to work with Arthur and eventually builds an army for him. Nathan joins the team and Tracy introduces him to a marine named Scott who they give the ability of Enhanced Strength to. Following the death of Arthur Petrelli, Tracy attempts to steal the formula but is stopped by Hiro Nakamura and Daphne Millbrook. Two months after the events at Pinehearst, Tracy is attacked in her home by government agents and is wearing a black hood on her face (while her hair is slipping out of it), some gloves, a prison unform and is drugged when she is placed on board Flight 195. When Claire unhoods and undrugs her, she's seen gasping for breath. Peter Petrelli unknowingly replicates her ability and freezes a side of the plane in mid flight, causing it to shatter and the plane to crash. Tracy and Peter team up in an attempt to stop Nathan but Peter flies away and Tracy is captured and taken to a secure location in Building 26. While there, Tracy is hooded and is met by Nathan. She begs for him to release her but he refuses, she is then rehooded. She manages to escape her cell but is recaptured after killing an analyst. During Danko's investigation on Nathan, Tracy receives a message from Rebel informing her that help is coming. Rebel stays true to his word and soon shuts down all the power in Building 26, allowing Tracy to escape. She frees Matt Parkman, Mohinder and Daphne but refuses to go along with them as she sees Daphne's injuries would slow her down. Noah Bennet manages to track her down and gives her the offer to turn in Rebel. Tracy takes the offer and is soon contacted by Rebel again, this time receiving a train ticket and a meeting place. Tracy is shocked to discover that Rebel is none other than her nephew, Micah. Micah is outraged to learn that she went along with their plan. The two of them attempt to flee. When agents begin to search the carpark, Tracy asks Micah to "make it rain" and to keep doing what he is doing. She tells him to stay ahead of the ice and steps out into the open, making herself visible to all the agents. As Micah runs, and Tracy becomes surrounded, she makes the ultimate sacrifice for him, completely freezing herself and everything around her in a huge "cold snap". Danko then approaches her frozen body and shoots it, reducing it to shards and supposedly killing her. Tracy survives her shooting and meets up with Micah, convincing him to give her names of former Building 26 agents. Six weeks after Building 26 is shut down, Agent Harper returns home to find his kitchen overflowing with water. Tracy materializes from the water, reaches out to him and tells him that he is number four. Season Four Orientation Angela Petrelli informs Noah Bennet of Tracy's recent actions and gives him the assignment to kill her. Noah initially denies the assignment and starts his car. As he does this, a jet of water begins to splash all around the car, drowning him. Emile Danko appears before he can drown and rescues Noah, stating that Tracy paid him a visit. Danko offers Noah a partnership to kill Tracy but Noah refuses. Tracy, as a cluster of water "witnesses" this before escaping into the canalization. At a restaurant, Tracy approaches Noah and tells him that he is "number five". Noah comments that he believed he would be the lucky one who got away and asks her if that is still possible. He tells her that she is not a killer and Tracy becomes angry, stating that because of him and what the government did to her, a killer is all she is. Noah tells her that he can help her and she says that he wishes it could be that easy. She stands and leaves Noah alone in the restaurant. Tracy later goes after Danko in his apartment but discovers that someone has erased his memories of her. Due to this, Tracy decides to spare his life. As she is about to leave, a man speeds into the room and demands that Danko return what he took. Danko refuses and Edgar kills him before turning on Tracy. Tracy however, transforms her body into water every time Edgar slashes at her. When she gets the chance, Tracy grabs Edgar and freezes his arm, surprising him and causing him to flee. Jump, Push, Fall Tracy calls Noah and tells him that she needs help. He goes to Danko's apartment and finds her there with Danko's dead body. Tracy insists that she did not kill him and explains that after learning that he had no memory of her, she had decided to let him live. She tells Noah about Edgar, prompting him to reach into Danko's stomach and extract a key. Later, after Noah is attacked by Edgar, Tracy goes to see him at the hospital. Noah tells her about Edgar and asks if she will help him stop powered-people. Tracy suggests that they help others like her instead. She is confused as to why he called her and he explains that he can no longer call his ex-wife. Tracy stays with him and the two of them eat chowder together. Acceptance Tracy finishes her bath and then dresses to go to lunch. She goes to a restaurant and meets with her guest, Robert Malden. Malden tells Tracy that he has missed her and that he would like her advice once again. Tracy admits that she is eager to get back to her old life and accepts the job offer. Tracy soon goes to see Noah and tells him that she has gotten her old life back. Noah asks why she has come to see him and she tells him that something is missing. Noah suggests that she quit but Tracy tells him that she can't give up her life. Noah tells her that a fresh start is what is needed to start over and Tracy leaves, thanking him for the advice. She then goes to see Malden again. She tells him of her plans to use her job to help people and he suggests that they go upstairs to celebrate. Upset over Malden's treatment of her, Tracy goes to the restroom and her ability begins to get out of control. She manages to stop it before anyone can see her, but she quickly leaves the bar, telling Malden that she is not okay and leaves her old life behind. Hysterical Blindness Lydia asks Samuel if the new family member is the "Strauss woman", referring to Tracy. Graphic Novel:Amanda's Journey, Part 2 Tracy drives along a road and sees Amanda set a bench on fire. She complains that she wishes she hadn't seen that and pulls over, asking Amanda if she would like a lift. She drops her off at a bus station and leaves. However, Tracy quickly returns when she sees that Amanda has set a car on fire, trapping two robbers inside. Tracy stops the fire and warns Amanda that she should be more careful. Amanda says that they should ride together and Tracy says that she'll take her where she needs to go. She then offers to help Amanda gain some control over her fire power and Amanda happily accepts. Strange Attractors thumb|Tracy mourns Jeremy.] In order to get Jeremy out of jail, Noah calls in Tracy to pose as the boy's aunt. Tracy is a little angry that she has been brought to Noah but changes her mind after she hears about Jeremy's problem. Tracy goes to Jeremy's cell and sits with him. Jeremy is angry that Noah was unable to get him out and then tells Tracy that he is not like everyone else. Tracy asks him about his power and tells him that when her freezing power manifested, she killed a man. She says that like Jeremy, she gave in to her power and became something that she didn't want to be. Jeremy bursts into tears and Tracy holds him, reassuring him that he is not alone and that like him, she is not like everyone else. Tracy leaves and heads into town. She calls her old friend Dennis, asking for his help in releasing Jeremy from jail. She hangs up and sees Samuel standing on a street corner. He calls out to her and she walks up to him, demanding to know who he is. Samuel smiles and asks Tracy what she is planning to do with Jeremy after she busts him out. Tracy doesn't answer and suddenly the carnival appears. Samuel tells her that Jeremy would be safe with them. He also tells Tracy that it can be her home as well, if she wants it to be. He shows her around and finally offers Tracy a place in their family. Outraged, Tracy demands to be shown the way out. Samuel hands Tracy a compass, in case she changes her mind, and has Lydia show her out. Tracy returns to the police station and learns that Dennis has taken care of Jeremy's release. Tracy goes to see him and Jeremy asks where he will go. Noah explains that he will live close to him and that Tracy will help him master his power. Jeremy looks at Tracy and expresses his worry that he may not be able to control it but Tracy reassures him that he can do it. The three of them leave but the townspeople arrive and, after Jeremy accidentally kills a man, take him away. Tracy tries to tell the cops that they are making a mistake but nobody will listen to her. Noah and Tracy soon find Jeremy's dead body in the street and Tracy is devastated. She doesn't believe that working with Noah will work out and she tells him never to call her again. Noah apologizes and walks away as Tracy takes out the compass, which stops spinning, and points her in a direction. Brother's Keeper In Washington, D.C., Tracy looks at a poster advertising the Sullivan Bros. Carnival coming for a limited engagement and looks at the compass that Samuel gave her. The waitress asks if she's okay and Tracy wonders what it would be like to run off and join the carnival. The waitress dismisses the carnival members as freaks and says that she can't imagine spending her life in a trailer. Tracy notes the waitress' life isn't any better, but then apologizes. As she starts to stress, her power activates and she freezes the mug that she's holding. Tracy quickly runs off. Claire goes to Noah's apartment to do her laundry and discovers that the lock is frozen and broken. She cautiously enters, grabbing a knife, and finds Tracy. Tracy explains that she needs to see Noah and apologizes for freezing the doorknob. She admits that she is losing control of her power and her hand freezes again. Claire gets the rapidly freezing Tracy into a bathtub filled with hot water. Claire goes to get some tea and Tracy tries to relax. The water in the tub starts to freeze and Tracy goes out into the kitchen. She explains what's happening and Claire touches her, only to freeze solid. Tracy tries to haul the frozen Claire to the bathtub but her foot breaks off. Tracy starts crying. Claire heals and gets up. Claire takes her foot back as they both chuckle. Once Tracy calms down, she manages to gain control of her power. She explains that she was at the diner thinking about changing her life. She admits that she tried to put her old life back together, but nothing fit anymore. Tracy talks about how she met Samuel and Claire knows who he is from her own encounter with him. Tracy admits that she might give up everything and start a new life by joining the carnival. Claire suggests that may be what Tracy's body is trying to tell her and Tracy is glad she has someone she can trust to tell such things to. Claire admits that she used to have someone, but it's over. Claire contemplates whether she can get through college. Noah arrives, sees Claire's foot on the table and casually asks how their day was. Claire says that it was the same old, same old. Tracy meets with Samuel at a diner and admits that she can't live her old life anymore. Samuel says that he felt a connection between them and then asks her to use her gifts to help all people of abilities. Samuel leans over and begins to explain. Graphic Novel:Prodigals, Part 1 Tracy remembers talking with Samuel and remarks on how persuasive he is. She then travels to a ship through the water and wonders who it is that she needs to speak too. Tracy then spots a man flirting with another woman, who is obviously not interested. Tracy goes other to tell the man to leave the woman alone, and in doing so knocks off his backpack, which irritates him. She then asks if he is Eli, to which he responds that she "has our attention", and shows his copies. She responds that she is with the carnival, which angers his copies, prompting them to open fire on her, causing her to fall into a pool. Eli and his copies remark that she was cute, and are surprised when she rises up out of the water covered in ice. She freezes one of his copies and he speeds off in a speedboat, while she comments that she'll be seeing him soon. http://heroeswiki.com/index.php?title=Tracy_Strauss&action=edit&section=12 edit Graphic Novel:Prodigals, Part 2 Tracy notices that the clone she killed has no bones or blood. She then follows the boat in the water and encounters another clone, who does not breathe. Tracy arrives on land and finds yet another clone playing a card game in the street. She throws an icicle into the card and threatens the clone, who tells her that the original Eli is somewhere in town. The clone then kills himself and Tracy steals his phone. She learns that the clones are using every tourist scam in the book against the people in Cape Town but is shocked to discover that the diamonds they are using are actually real. She finally finds the original Eli at a diamond mine. He tells her that he has been waiting for her and that he knows that he cannot kill her. He then tells her that whatever she thinks about him is wrong because he is not a criminal, and shows her the diamond mine that is run by all of his clones. http://heroeswiki.com/index.php?title=Tracy_Strauss&action=edit&section=13 edit The Fifth Stage During Samuel's speech, Tracy is seen. http://heroeswiki.com/index.php?title=Tracy_Strauss&action=edit&section=14 edit Graphic Novel:Prodigals, Part 3 As hundreds of clones run out of the mine, wielding pickaxes and shovels, Tracy comments that "it's not the first time someone with a cute accent" has gotten her into trouble. She then turns her body into ice, and attacks the clones. She tells the "Prime Eli" that she only wants to talk to him and that his family sent her. The clones respond saying they are all the family they need. Tracy starts to tire from they dryness and the heat and realizes that she may be "out of her element". Tracy rolls down the hill, and finds a spring of water, using it to re-energize herself. She tells them that she promised Samuel that she'd take him back to the carnival, surprising Eli, who didn't know that Samuel was in charge. He tells her that Joseph sent him to exile, but that him and Samuel usually saw eye to eye. She checks her phone and wonders to herself about Samuel's intentions. http://heroeswiki.com/index.php?title=Tracy_Strauss&action=edit&section=15 edit The Art of Deception After Noah is framed for shooting at the Carnival and captured, Tracy receives a call from Lauren Gilmore, who tells her that Noah told her to contact Tracy if anything ever went wrong. Tracy appears to sigh. http://heroeswiki.com/index.php?title=Tracy_Strauss&action=edit&section=16 edit Graphic Novel:Reaching Out, Part 1 Tracy applauds Ricky on the concentrated use of his ability and Ricky wonders why his parents cannot be more like Tracy. Tracy reminds him that some people just don't understand who they are and promises to help him control his ability so that one day he may return home. She says that she does not want another Jeremy. Tracy then compliments one of Eli's clones on letting Ricky practice on him. Eli announces that he will be returning to the Prime, and Tracy wonders how she will keep paying for the home. Tracy soon meets with Angela Petrelli, who is amused by the fact that Tracy disappeared to help the next generation control their abilities. Tracy says that if Angela's sister, Alice, had been taught how to master her power then the Coyote Sands incident wouldn't have happened. Angela angrily hands Tracy a check and tells Tracy never to call her. Tracy then receives a phone call from Lauren Gilmore. When she returns home, she finds the Eli clone speaking with Ricky about joining the carnival. Tracy gets Ricky to leave and demands to know what Eli is doing. Eli admits that the only thing stopping Samuel is Noah and Tracy, and an unknown attacker sneaks up on Tracy with a knife raised. http://heroeswiki.com/index.php?title=Tracy_Strauss&action=edit&section=17 edit Graphic Novel:Reaching Out, Part 2 As Tracy questions Eli, Ricky enters the room and uses his ability to knock out an invisible girl from behind her. Tracy is shocked to see Becky, who seconds before was wielding a knife. As Becky becomes invisible once more, Tracy asks Eli where she went. She then learns that Eli has betrayed her and brought Becky to the facility to kill her. Tracy is amused at this and, after being shot, reminds Eli that Becky was his second mistake. Eli asks about his first and Tracy reveals it was getting on her bad side. Tracy then uses her immensely strong freezing power to freeze every Eli clone as well as Becky solid. Ricky later apologizes for not helping enough but Tracy assures him he did good and saved her life. She then tells him to stay and take care of the others as she has to go and help a friend. Tracy gets a call from Lauren Gilmore and soon meets with her, telling her she came as soon as she could. http://heroeswiki.com/index.php?title=Tracy_Strauss&action=edit&section=18 edit Brave New World In a trailer fifty feet beneath the ground, Claire watches Noah die slowly. When Noah finally passes out from the lack of air, Claire begins to dig once more. She manages to expose Tracy's tunnel and water pours into the trailer. Claire watches as Tracy materializes and looks around. She finds Noah unconscious on the floor and Claire is left speechless. Tracy asks for help and Claire helps her lift Noah towards the hole. She tells them they need to be ready to swim and that Noah owes her one once they get out. Then, Tracy liquefies herself once more and shoots into the hole, pushing both Noah and Claire up into the surface. Noah awakens and the three of them reunite with Lauren. As the helicopter arrives, Tracy remains in her watery form so as not to be exposed. When Noah asks where she is, Claire reminds them that Tracy said that he owes her one. It has been said that Tracy died in this episode, but the most likely reason she didnt reform was to protect herself. She remained in water form because reforming would have outed her to the helecopter operators who were rescuing Claire and Noah. Heroes Evolutions Slow Burn In chapter 4 of Slow Burn, Samuel tells the Bowmans that he needs their help to show a friend named Tracy that she'll be happy at the carnival. In chapter 5 of Slow Burn, Samuel asks Chris, Gail and Jennie to help him lure Tracy into the carnival. As they do their fire breathing routine, Samuel brings Tracy forward. He asks her about the time she first manifested her power, but she replies coldly. Chris thinks that Tracy doesn't buy what Samuel is talking about. Then, Samuel begins describing the sensation that Tracy experienced when she learned about her ability. He walks her away from the Bowmans, but she turns her head and smiles at Jennie, who shyly returns it. Evolved Human Abilities Tracy possesses the ability to freeze objects which allows her to reduce the temperature of matter at will. She is capable of freezing human beings as well as inanimate objects including a rose, a telephone, and glass. When using her power, Tracy appears to absorb the heat from an individual instead of emitting cold. Also, while she is able to create sub-zero temperatures, Tracy herself retains body heat. Despite having been frozen solid and shattered, Tracy was still able to move a single eyelid and shed a tear (Cold Snap). In fact, this event seemed to have transformed her ability or make it evolve and change somehow into something similar to water mimicry. Since she was shot, she has been able to physically become water, as well as generate water outwardly from her body. It is not yet known if this is due to a new power, or an evolution of her initial ability. It appears that she is not able to make her clothes become liquid, and is rendered nude when she transforms. When cut by Edgar, parts of Tracy's body turned into water and she was not hurt although she said this was instinctual, not on purpose. Tracy also explained that after she shattered, she melted, and her shattered pieces came back together and reformed with her wanting vengeance (Orientation). Personality Tracy is fiercely independent and gives as good as she gets all the time. She isn't afraid to fight for what she wants and even went as far as to have sex with her employer just to make sure he wouldn't sack her. She doesn't beg for anyone either as shown when she is attacked by Danko's squad. Although,she does beg for Nathan to release her, albeit lightly, when she was in Building 26. But considering the fact that she's being kidnapped by the government she works for at the time, who earlier had kidnapped her, stripped her of her clothing twice (the first time while she was wearing a bathrobe''), hooded her twice, tried to send her to a prison and later restraining her by chaining her to the floor and ruining her entire life, it's understandable. At first Tracy was confused and terrified of her power and soon entered depression and tried to kill herself. She had a brief sexual relationship with Nathan Petrelli and agreed to help Arthur Petrelli in his plan to create a synthetic race of super-soldiers using the formula. She has also shown huge levels of aggression and desire for vengeance such as when she kills an innocent bystander when trying to escape captivity in building 26 just to show how far she is willing to go. She is self confident and never gives up. Concept and creation According to writers Joe Pokaski and Aron Coleite, Niki was written out of the series and replaced with Tracy so that Larter could play a different role, as they realized that they could not go further with the character. The change also allowed them to tell an origin story, where the character discovers that she has powers. Memorable Quotes "You don't pay me for the sex, Governor, I give that for free." :- Tracy (to Governor Malden) (The Butterfly Effect) "I'm running this story with or without your comment." "You run this story and I will hunt your ass down and destroy you." :- Jim McCann, Tracy (The Butterfly Effect) "Let me guess... you want me to take away your power." "No. I'm actually getting used to it." :- Arthur Petrelli, Tracy (It's Coming) "For your plan to succeed, you need a public face. Now, normally that would be you. Problem is, the world thinks you're dead." "A thorny issue, I admit." "But I think Nathan can be that face. The bad news: he's on the fence. The good news: I can push him over. You scratch my back, and I will make sure he lands on the right side." :- Tracy, Arthur Petrelli (It's Coming) "You want me to beg, screw you! I don't beg for anyone." :- Tracy (A Clear and Present Danger) "You're one of us, Nathan! You're one of us!" :- Tracy (Trust and Blood) "I want to know everything you know about Nathan Petrelli." "He was lousy in bed." :- Danko, Tracy (Shades of Gray) "While you were busy playing Abu Ghraib, I was trying to make ice in an oven. This is a breezy 68 degrees and I've worked up one hell of a cold snap." :- Tracy (to Noah) (Cold Snap) "Keep doing what you're doing, Rebel. Go! ...And Micah! Stay ahead of the ice..." :- Tracy (to Micah) (Cold Snap) "Great! A panic attack with powers." :- Tracy (to Claire Bennet) (Brother's Keeper) Notes *According to Dr. Zimmerman, Tracy's ability is the result of receiving the formula rather than a naturally ability. (I Am Become Death) *Tracy Strauss is named after Aron Coleite's wife, whose maiden name is Tracy Strauss. *Since Cold Snap, Tracy's ability seems to have evolved from merely freezing into the general manipulation of water. Images Exposed-heroes-4677750-500-281.jpg|A hooded Tracy (prisoner with the gloves) being escorted by guards Hooded tracy.jpg|Hooded Tracy (her hair is slipping out) Hooded tracy 2.jpg|Hooded Tracy Tracy glove.jpg|Tracy's gloves Hooded tracy 3.jpg|Hooded Tracy (her hair is still slipping out) Hooded tracy 4.jpg|Tracy being unhooded by Claire Unhooded tracy.jpg|Tracy 96px-UnmaskedTracy.jpg|Tracy gasping for breath Hooded tracy 5.jpg|Hooded Tracy in a van Hooded tracy 6.jpg|Nathan taking off Tracy's hood Hooded people 4.jpg|3rd prisoner is Tracy Exposed-heroes-4677758-500-281.jpg|Tracy, in the front entering the plane Hooded hiro.jpg|A hooded Tracy on the right Trivia *Tracy's Social Security number is 2856-34-6343. *According to the birth certificate Micah found on his computer, Tracy weighed 6 pounds 14 ounces when she was born. She was born August 24, 1974 at 12:56 am in Beverly Hills at Our Lady of Perpetual Faith Hospital, and she was delivered by Dr. Zimmerman. *During Volume 3, Tracy was never seen without her pearl jewelry. *Tracy, along with Mohinder and Nathan, gives marine Scott abilities, which ends up being enhanced strength. This was also the power given to Niki Sanders, Tracy's sister. Coincidentally, Tracy killed Knox, who also has enhanced strength, after he killed Scott. *In the first episode of Volume 4, Tracy tells Danko's team to screw themselves when they try and capture her. In the first episode of Volume 1, Tracy's sister Niki, tells Lindermen's thugs to screw themselves when they try to take advantage of her. *Tracy being captured by the government is justified since she did work for the psychopath known as Arthur Petrelli. * Apparently, in A Clear and Present Danger, Tracy was hooded and drugged for so long, she gasped for breath when she was unhooded and undrugged. Justified, because she was the first person we see captured, but she was probably not the first to be captured. On the other hand, Ali Larter probably thought you can't actually breathe while hooded, considering the other actors aren't gasping for breath when they're unhooded and undrugged. *Surprisingly, when she is captured again in the next episode, she is only kept hooded and is only drugged after Nathan is done with her. *Tracy is the unluckiest of the Heroes in Volume 4,probably due to it being payback for what she did in the last volume. **To clarify, she was the first to be captured, though everybody who's been captured had been stripped of their clothing (even Claire) her clothing at the time she was captured was a bathrobe. ''Also, she was drugged and hooded for a long time and she gasped for breath when she was unhooded and undrugged. She was also on a ''crashin''g plane. The person she partnered with soon abandoned her to several agents (way to go,Peter). She was hooded again and brought to Building 26 where she begged for Nathan to release her and she was hooded again. They later chained her to the floor of her cell and after an incident that was admittedly Danko's fault, she wasn't released (the person who was gonna set her free was going to, but after that incident, she's scared out of her wits). Though she was later released,she is then killed ''in the same episode. ''Other than that, she's been hooded the most and the longest out of the evolved prisoners. *Tracy is watching Nathan on TV in her first scene in both ''Villains and Fugitives. *In an interview producer/writer Bryan Fuller said “the tear coming out was totally a shout-out to Zhora from Blade Runner." *The List mentions another character named Tracy who lives in a town called Frostburg. *According to Governor Robert Malden, Tracy's favorite drink is the Cosmo. (Acceptance') Strauss, Tracy Strauss, Tracy Strauss, Tracy Strauss, Tracy Strauss, Tracy